What Are Friends For?
by The Shameless Hussies
Summary: There's something hot going on at the smithy and it has nothing to do with the forge! Hiccup/Astrid/Eret IC PWP


**WARNING: This story contains subject matter that may offend. Especially to strict Hiccstrid fans.** **Contains graphic sexual content** **NOT recommended for readers under 18.** ** Consider yourselves warned...**

Skullcrusher growled unhappily as Eret put him back in his pen.

"I know," he said to the dragon, "But I sure don't have anywhere to keep you."

He patted the dragon's snout. "When my house is finished, there's going to be a whole room for you to curl up in by the fire. I'll sneak you fish and we'll have long conversations, I promise."

Skullcrusher rumbled happily and Eret glanced over his shoulder self-consciously, making sure no one had heard his vow. He still wasn't used to being friendly with a dragon. He certainly wasn't used to an entire village that felt this was completely _normal_ behaviour. He was sure that someone was going to catch him in the act of making promises to a dragon and run him out of town.

Astrid would have laughed at him, he knew. She would have found it highly amusing that he was talking in a low voice to a dragon, like a lover. That – that right there – was _not_ what he should ever be thinking. Astrid and the word _lover_ should _never_ even be entertained. It was pretty clear that she was the chief's woman. And even if the chief was slight, he was formidable. A force to be reckoned with – a force Eret had no intention of reckoning with. Even over a woman as beautiful and fierce as Astrid. Besides, Astrid knew exactly what she wanted and what she wanted was clearly Hiccup.

Eret ambled along the path, making his way toward the centre of town. He really needed to talk to Hiccup, since his mind was on the chief. There were things he simply didn't understand when it came to dragons and the obvious choice for those answers was the dragon master himself. Astrid was a good source of information, but he couldn't bring himself to go to her house – not this late at night. Not with the word _lover_ floating around his head. But Hiccup? Hiccup might be in the smithy. Late at night seemed to be the only time Eret had ever seen Hiccup with his feet on solid ground.

Eret was disappointed when he found the forge was out for the night, the smithy bathed in darkness. He _could_ try the chief's home, but there was something almost too intimate in heading to Hiccup's home in the dead of the night. What if he was sleeping? What if _Astrid _was there? What if he were interrupting?

A familiar feminine laugh filtered through the air, coming from somewhere in the back of the smithy. He heard the distinctive nasal cadence of Hiccup's voice and his heart rate rose a little. They _were_ here. Eret realized with a jolt how pathetic it was that he was excited to be able to talk to Hiccup and Astrid. He was so used to the camaraderie of having a crew, the sudden silence in his nights was deafening. And lonely. Hiccup and Astrid were his first links to Berk, his strongest links. He'd even venture to call them friends. Or maybe that was overstepping. They were certainly _friendly_.

Eret rolled his eyes at himself. He'd spent so long at sea, taking things by force, that he really didn't know what to do with the peace on Berk. Surely there wasn't anything wrong with starting a conversation with _friends_. Even at night. Even if he had more than _friendly_ thoughts about one of those _friends. _He took long, heavy strides toward the smithy and almost walked into the Night Fury, curled by the door. The dragon opened its expressive eyes and regarded Eret with a distinctive air of boredom. Toothless seemed to roll his eyes at Eret and then wrapped his tail around his face and closed his eyes.

"Huh. Not very social, are you?"

Toothless grumbled in response, but didn't open his eyes.

Eret wasn't prepared for Stormfly who barrelled out of seemingly nowhere and knocked her beak into Eret's arm hard.

"Stormfly!" he said, laughing. He scratched the scales under her jaw and she bounced impatiently from foot to foot. "Where's Astrid, huh? Inside?"

Stormfly nuzzled his hand happily.

"Ah, you're a good girl, aren't you?"

With one last pat to the beak, Eret stepped into the dark smithy.

"Hello?" he called.

He couldn't hear them anymore – no laughter from Astrid; the easy timbre of Hiccup's voice was absent. There was a light escaping from the cracks of a doorway to a small room in the back. Eret opened his mouth to announce his arrival, but the words died in his throat as he glanced through the crack of the ajar door. He knew he should look away. This wasn't for him to see, but he just…couldn't. Not with so much creamy, freckled skin on display. Not with shining blonde hair free from its usual braid. Astrid was sitting on the workbench, her legs straddling Hiccup's hips, skirt loose around her hips. Her _bare legs_ straddling Hiccup's hips. She'd been relieved of her tunic and Eret could catch glimpses of rosy pink nipples on perfect, small breasts as she moved to kiss Hiccup. Eret was surprised by the tone and definition of Hiccup's bare chest and back. Strong, but delicate hands curved around Astrid's ass, sliding her closer to him. Eret knew he should look away…

Hiccup's kisses moved down Astrid's pale throat, across her collarbone – his hands circling her small waist as he bent his head to take one of those rosy nipples into his mouth. Astrid moaned in a way that made Eret's breath catch in his throat. He should leave, he should leave. But he didn't. His feet stayed planted. Maybe if they didn't _know_. Maybe if he just _watched_ and they never _knew…_ But that's not what _friends_ do, is it? He knew he should leave before things escalated any further. This wasn't for his eyes, the way her hands were buried in Hiccup's hair, the arch of her back as Hiccup licked and sucked and teased, the way the candlelight glistened off her wet, hard nipples.

Eret was hard. Painfully hard. Astrid was beautiful, but there was a certain appeal to Hiccup, too. If Hiccup had been destined for a life on the seas, he would have found himself under many men in his time. He was slender, small, _pretty_. Eret had had men like Hiccup before. It wasn't preferable, not to the softness of a woman, but there was a certain _appeal_, he had to admit. So, he was _hard_ watching this beautiful pair in their moment of intimacy. He wanted to pull out his cock and pleasure himself while watching them. It would be almost as good as actually being involved. Not that he could be. Not that he should _stay._

Astrid's eyes rolled open and Eret froze, eyes wide, caught in her gaze. Her blue eyes widened.

"Eret," she breathed.

Hiccup looked up at her incredulously, "What?"

He followed her gaze to the doorway and his expression quickly went from confused to wide eyed shock to cringing embarrassment in record time. Even though the situation was absolutely miserable for him, Eret couldn't help but notice how expressive the young chief's face was and couldn't help but think about how expressive it could be during sex.

"I'm sorry!" Eret said automatically, looking away, "I didn't mean to, I was just trying to—"

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelped.

The door swung open and Eret glanced on instinct to find Astrid in all her nearly naked glory in front of him, loosened skirt slung low on her small hips, kiss bruised lips and drowsy eyes and perfect, perfect skin. He couldn't look away even though he knew he should because Hiccup was right behind her, insistently waving a shirt at her and awkwardly trying to cover his erection.

"Like what you see?" Astrid asked.

"What?!" Hiccup squawked.

"Yes," Eret said automatically, "Bugger, no. I mean, sweet Odin, save me. I'm sorry."

"Look, we should just—" Hiccup started.

Astrid held a hand up and shook her head, her eyes locked on Eret's as she bit her bottom lip in a way that made him want to kiss her hard and without any scruples. Scruples. He barely had any as it was.

"Astrid," Hiccup insisted.

She spun then and threw her weight into him, knocking him back against the edge of the table. Her hand slid down the front of his pants so deftly, so expertly and started working, pumping rhythmically until Hiccup slumped against the table and she pushed him back onto it.

"Trust me," she urged, "Don't you trust me?"

Hiccup nodded weakly, eyes screwed shut, breath gasping. Eret had been right about his expressive face. He wanted to see what other faces Hiccup would make. Astrid was grinning as though she'd just won the Dragon Racing championship. She pulled her hand out of Hiccup's pants and pushed down her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. While Eret was mesmerized by her absolutely flawless ass, still standing in the doorway stupidly, Astrid pulled Hiccup's pants off and leaned over, taking him in her mouth. Hiccup groaned and Eret found himself so painfully aroused that if he didn't leave soon, he was going to have to join in.

As though Astrid had heard his thoughts, she pulled up for a minute and shot him a sultry gaze.

"In or out?" she asked, her voice a gravelly growl.

Her hand pumped at Hiccup's cock, which kept him subdued even though he made vague grabs at her.

Eret's mouth flapped open and closed while he tried to process this. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. Astrid was still naked, Hiccup was still naked, Eret was still standing in the doorway.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm not?" she spat.

"No, you—"

"Shut up and put your hands on me."

Hiccup tried to sit up, but Astrid turned and place a palm flat against his chest, pushing him back down on the table. He looked at Eret with conflicted eyes, but didn't tell him to leave. Eret snorted to himself. It was pretty clear who the chief was in the bedroom in this relationship. He crossed the short distance to the table, kicking the door shut. He looked to Hiccup again, waiting for the cue to leave. It didn't come and Hiccup's eyes snapped closed as Astrid took him in her mouth again, tongue swirling around the head of his cock before taking the length of him all the way in. She reached a hand back toward Eret brushing against his evident erection. Clumsily, she reached for the ties on his pants.

That was enough for Eret. He yanked off his shirt and pulled down his pants, stepping out of them. He'd had more than enough watching, especially when the invitation was so open. And wet. Eret's hovered his hands on either side of her ass, the heat from her skin radiating into his palms. He knew once he touched her, it would be difficult to back off. There would be no going back. Astrid reached back again almost violently and whacked his wrist, knocking his hand against her skin with a sharp snap. Astrid groaned, the vibrations of her throat made Hiccup gasp. Eret drew back his hand again and slapped her ass gently to much the same effect.

Eret's hands moulded around the roundness of her ass, marveling at the softness of her skin under his hands. He'd imagined that she would be soft despite how hard her personality was. He massaged her, sliding his hands down the outside of her thighs and slowly making his way around to the inside of her thighs. She was so wet, so _hot_. His finger slid in easily and she bucked her hips back toward him. He slid the finger out slowly, torturously and she moaned around Hiccup's cock.

Eret grinned, sliding a second finger in and relishing the tight, slippery sheath she provided. He pumped with his fingers, reaching his free hand around to the front of her hips, feeling until he found the hot, hard insistence of her clit. This time Astrid had to pull up completely to cry out. He wanted to badly to slide himself inside her, to keep her making those noises, but one look at Hiccup's hard green eyes told him that he'd be pushing it with that. He'd have to be invited; he'd need permission.

Hiccup's narrowed eyes were keenly assessing the situation and though Eret knew with _great_ certainty that Astrid was enjoying herself, he wasn't so sure about the chief. Astrid was gripping the edge of the table, bucking into Eret's hands and completely abandoning her post. Hiccup's eyes flicked to her flushed face and Eret could see his lips part as he watched her. Eret realized that Hiccup wanted her to enjoy herself, that Astrid's enjoyment was paramount. She climaxed suddenly and violently, clamping around his fingers and shuddering, breaths coming in pants.

Hiccup hooked his hands under her armpits and Eret slid his fingers from her almost regretfully. Hiccup pulled her up into his lap and for a tense minute, Eret thought that his fun with his _friends_ had ended. The workbench was on a decline and Eret watched curiously as Hiccup turned Astrid to face away from him, pushing her knees on either side of his hips. His eyes – green and fever bright – met Eret's and he nodded his head toward him.i Eret stepped forward and Astrid grabbed at his hips to steady herself as Hiccup slid down to line his mouth up with her, his tongue darting out and causing Astrid to cry out. She fumbled, trying to reach for Eret's cock. He hooked under her arms gently, providing her the support she needed so she could grab the base of him and engulf him with her mouth.

Eret groaned as the hot smoothness of her tongue slid down the length of him. Astrid sucked and teased and like anything she did, it was perfection. He could feel her bucking against Hiccup's mouth. Eret looked down the length of Astrid's smooth back, to Hiccup's long fingers on her hips, his auburn hair bouncing with his movements. Whatever he was doing, Astrid was definitely enjoying because she was moaning and groaning against his cock in her mouth and it was driving him to the edge. Eret could feel that she was getting close to orgasm again and finally she had to pull away to cry out with the most gorgeous gasping howl he'd ever heard. And he'd heard a few.

Hiccup slid himself back into a more upright position, supporting Astrid's hips carefully. He rolled his shoulders and neck, looking quite pleased with himself, lips shiny and eyes luminous. Eret eased Astrid back toward Hiccup with gentle pressure on her shoulders. He wondered if she would still want more, or if she'd had enough. He'd be happy to finish himself off and consider himself excessively lucky. Astrid leaned against Hiccup, eyes closed and taking in air in breathless gulps. Hiccup's eyes were locked on her face, waiting with what seemed like a practiced patience for whatever she wanted next. He flicked his eyes up to Eret's and looked at him curiously. Eret wondered if he and Hiccup would finish each other off if Astrid was through.

Just when he was ready to start pumping himself, Astrid's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Hiccup's waiting gaze. Her expression was pleading and Hiccup grinned, knowing what she wanted without having to ask. Eret wondered what that was like, to be in a relationship that in tuned, to know exactly what your partner wanted without having to hear the words. Astrid flicked her eyes to Eret and held out her hand in invitation for him to join them. He didn't know what was in store; he'd have to rely on their cues. Hiccup supported Astrid as she twisted in his lap, lifting her knees and planting them on either side of Hiccup's hips. Eret watched as she lowered herself onto Hiccup with a long exhale. A guttural growl exited Hiccup's throat and Eret found himself painfully hard again.

"Come closer," Astrid said over her shoulder, "Put your skin against mine."

Eret certainly wasn't going to deny her request. Astrid's arms were around Hiccup's neck, his hands on her hips, helping her rock forward and back again. Her skin was soft and hot against Eret's and he found himself groaning as his cock slid delightfully in between her ass cheeks as she rode Hiccup. She moaned and threw her head back; Eret slid his hands around to toy with her nipples, to knead those perfect breasts in his big hands. Her movements became more erratic and frenzied. She pulled Hiccup upright and Eret pulled his hands back, letting her chest press against the chief's.

"Kiss," she muttered nearly unintelligibly.

Hiccup leaned in to kiss her and she shook her head. "Not me."

Hiccup's startled eyes met Eret's. Up until now, they'd shared in pleasuring Astrid. They hadn't touched one another, not intentionally. Now she wanted them to kiss? Eret didn't have a problem with it. Hiccup was pretty, soft-looking. It would be an experience. But Eret wasn't sure it was an experience that Hiccup wanted to have. Astrid glared at Hiccup.

"Kiss him!" she insisted.

Hiccup frowned at her, uncertain. Eret grinned and made up his mind for him. His hand slid around the back of Hiccup's head and pulled him forward. Their lips met with vicious hardness, teeth clattering in the confusion. Hiccup was resistant; Eret teased his mouth open with an experienced tongue and suddenly Hiccup was less resistant. There was a violence in kissing a man that didn't exist with a woman – well, maybe it did with Astrid, maybe this was familiar territory to Hiccup, maybe that's why his tongue wrestled with Eret's so insistently. It was a kiss that was deepening.

Eret noticed that Astrid was no longer moving against his cock, so he reached down and started pumping away with his hand. Astrid shifted and grunted angrily, which caused Hiccup to break the kiss. He look dazed and kiss-stupid. It was extremely appealing to Eret. He wanted to kiss him again.

"I'm still here, boys," Astrid said, her light voice was tinged with annoyance.

Hiccup gave her a sideways grin. "My apologies, milady," he mumbled dipping his head to suckle her breast.

Astrid leaned back into Eret's chest and he grinned, dipping down to take her other breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the taut bud of her nipple. She bucked and moaned against Hiccup who had found their steady rhythm again; Eret found his own rhythm, placing hot, wet kisses against her skin as he pumped his cock. Hiccup and Eret were tracing kisses along Astrid's collarbone when they lifted their heads and kissed again, hot and hard and brutal. Eret came with his tongue in Hiccup's mouth and Astrid's gasping breath in his ear. It was one of the most intense sexual experiences of his storied existence.

It took a minute for Eret's body to catch up with his mind and he found himself helping Astrid disentangle from Hiccup. They all stood for a moment, awkwardly naked. Hiccup tugged on his pants, stumbling on his prosthetic, Astrid's hand automatically reaching out to steady him. He grinned at her gratefully and bent over to retrieve her shirt and skirt for her. He held them out to her lamely, avoiding looking at Eret, who tugged his pants and shirt on and smoothed his hair back.

Eret bit his lip and sort of stared at the ground while Astrid got dressed.

"I'd…uh…actually come to ask a question," Eret said.

Hiccup looked at him warily. Astrid snorted.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup said, distinctly ignoring Astrid's snort, "What was that?"

"I…uh…," Eret paused, "I don't remember."

Astrid chuckled. "Imagine that," she said flatly.

Hiccup looked away again, scratching his chin and Astrid bit her lip in amusement. Eret nodded once.

"I should, uh, _go_."

Hiccup looked at him incredulously and raised an eyebrow as though this were completely obvious and not worth mentioning. Astrid laughed again, bright and bubbling.

"You know," she called after him, "If you remember, you should come by Hiccup's house. Maybe tomorrow night."

Hiccup glanced at her and then flicked his eyes toward Eret. A tiny sideways grin grew on his face. "Yeah, we'll be around," he said wryly.

"Right," Eret said, nodding, "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
